Final Year: Marauders
by mellarkable5678
Summary: This first in a series about Harry Potter characters' final years and how the main characters fell in love. This is about James and Lily's final year, enjoy! Rating may change.
1. Head Boy

_This is my new story! Yes, I am still writing Love from Rosie, but I don't have any really good ideas. I will update, but this is the first in a series of multi chapter stories called Final Year. They are about my favorite couples' final years at Hogwarts together. This is the first one: Final Year: Marauders. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot._

Chapter 1: Head Boy

Lily Evans sat alone in the Head's compartment, shuffling papers. She was already dressed in her Hogwarts robes, her Head Badge pinned to her chest and her shiny red hair tied in a braid that cascaded down her back. She had been planning this day for weeks, and after meeting up with her best friends Alice Fortesque and Marlene McKinnon, she had left for the Head's department to wait for the Head Boy. She had hoped it was her boyfriend Roger Scotts, also a Muggleborn, but alas, this was not the case. She sat into the red velvet seat, sighing. When was he going to get here? Maybe it was Remus Lupin. He was a kind boy, though friends with the strangest people and maybe his idiotic friends had kept him. She prayed it wasn't a Slytherin, but she figured that even a Slytherin would have showed up to torture her already. Lily pulled out her Head's letter again, hoping to find a clue for the Head Boy's identity:

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as Hogwarts's Head Girl this year! This is an honor and we hope that you and our Head Boy will take this seriously. There is a special Head's dormitory behind the statue of Gregory the Sixth on the third floor. Tell the statue the password "Lions" and it will let you in. You can tell this password to your friends and can change it as long as you and the Head Boy agree. _

The letter continued to describe their responsibilities and the only clue was the password "Lions". That could mean that the Head Boy was a Gryffindor, which was why she hoped that it was Remus. Suddenly the door slid in and a boy with messy black hair, hazel eyes, glasses, and a huge ego that preceded him swaggered in confidently.

Lily looked up crossly at him. "Go away, Potter," Lily said. "This is for Heads only."

James replied quietly, "I know. That's why I'm here."

Lily hid her face to hide the expression of shock. James's voice sounded mature and much less likely to ask her out every day. "Well, maybe, you should go get your friend the Head Boy and get him in here, instead of having Black hold him down and pretending to be the Head Boy."

"But I am the Head Boy."

"No, you are not."

"Yes, I am. Look." James held out his letter, which read,

_Dear James,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as Hogwarts's Head Boy this year!_

Lily gasped, and wobbled from shock. James POTTER was Head Boy! Was this some kind of joke? He had never been prefect, only top of the male population of the class and known prankster.

Finally, she muttered, "Well, did you set up a schedule?"

James smiled confidently at her. "I did. I put each pair of prefects twice a week. The Gryffindor prefects are Monday night, Ravenclaw Tuesday, Slytherin Wednesday, Hufflepuff Thursday, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Friday, and Ravenclaw and Slytherin Saturday. We patrol Mondays thru Thursdays and Sundays all night with the teachers."

Lily looked up at him, shocked. His schedule was, _perfect_. "Well J—Potter, that looks good to me. And now for"

James interrupted her. "You like it?"

Lily stared at him. "Yeah. Why?"

"You never like anything I do."

"Well, there's a first for everything, I guess. Can I continue?"

He nodded mutely.

"Good. Now, as I was saying, the Heads dormitory password you can give to the Marauders and I will give it to Alice and Marlene."

James interrupted her _again_. "You are seriously letting me give it to Sirius?"

Lily grinned. "Yes, I am seriously letting you give it to Black. And the 'seriously' thing is _not _funny, by the way."

James laughed. "I'll make sure he doesn't abuse it and hook up with some bird in it."

Lily laughed. "Yeah, that'll be good. And another point, no having girlfriends or boyfriends in there. It's just immoral. You can hang out in the Gryffindor common room, but not in our space for our friends, family, and selves only. Is that clear?"

James smiled cheekily. "And if you are my girlfriend, who is not allowed in the dormitory?"

Lily glared at him. "You will not be my boyfriend, so we don't need to worry about it. Now, we have to behave civil to the younger students, too. Is that clear?"

James answered, "Yeah Lily. Now chill, and let's go to the prefects meeting."

Lily nodded and picked up the prefect announcements list. James took her bag, which she weakly protested before letting it go and walking briskly next door. She smiled when she saw her boyfriend and kissed him chastely. "Hey, Roger."

"Hey, Lils. Congratulations, Head Girl!"

She smiled at him sweetly. "Thanks. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

He nodded, and sat down again on his seat.

Lily stood at the front of the room, next to James. "Hello, prefects! My name is Lily Evans, and I am your new Head Girl. This is the Head Boy, James Potter. I thought to start, I will tell you a little about myself. I am Muggleborn, and learned about this world a little over six years ago. I am a Gryffindor student. My best friends are Alice Prewett and Marlene McKinnon. My favorite subject is Charms, and I can't wait for this year!"

James stepped up in front. "Hello, my friends. I am James Potter, Head Boy and Marauder. I'm sure you have all heard the famous stories and will be pleased to see me this year. Now, I am also a Gryffindor, my favorite subject is Transfiguration, and this is my third year as Quidditch captain and my sixth year as Gryffindor Seeker. My best friends are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Now, I'd like to tell you a bit about this year. My friends and I are known for making mischief but we've always known where to stop. Now, any sign of magic in the corridors or any breaking of the rules, come to us or a teacher and we can take off House points or assign detentions. You cannot do either, but you will be patrolling and be a role model for the students, so do not take your duties lightly. Now my beautiful partner will tell you about the patrols."

Lily blinked. James was a _great_ speech maker. He had just done that after six years of mischief and talked about _rules_. She stepped up, plastered a smile on her face, and told the students what to do on patrols and when their patrols were. Finally, she adjourned the meeting and waved good bye to Roger.

She walked over to James and said politely, "So I'll see you later?"

James smirked back. "See you later, Evans."

_Well I hoped you enjoyed it! Remember to review! I will try to update soon!_

_Love, _

_Mellarkable5678_


	2. The Last First Time

_A/N: Wow, this was a quick update for me! I hope you enjoy this chapter. For my guest reviewer. . . Roger will be gone soon!_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR!_

Chapter 2: The Last First Time

Lily Evans got into a horseless carriage with her friends, sighing. Alice and Marlene were talking and giggling, and she was silent as she settled next to them.

Marlene leaned forward towards her. "So, Lily, who is the Head Boy?"

Lily glanced at her toes and mumbled, "James Potter."

Alice looked startled. "Sorry, Lily, but I thought I heard you say James Potter. Are you pulling my leg?"

Lily huffed, and stood up, fists clenching by her sides. "Yes, Alice, I said James Potter. I have to share a dormitory with him for a whole year and pretend I like him for a whole year and cooperate with him for a whole year."

Marlene whistled softly. "My, my, you are pretty lucky to share a dorm with such a fine looking bloke. I wish I shared a dorm with Sirius."

"Mar!" Alice scolded. "Don't be such a . . . a . . . a . . . I don't know what, just stop!"

Marlene smirked at her. "Because you've never had naughty dreams, not ever, not even about Frank Longbottom."

Alice looked shocked. "Well, maybe, but I don't go shouting them around in public!"

Lily grinned and leaned back into the cushiony seat as she watched her best friends' antics. Marlene was a tall, willowy blonde with crystal blue eyes and long, perfectly tanned legs. She was the envy of almost all the Hogwarts boys and had frequent flings, yet she was still a good student. Alice had a round, pale face with deep blue eyes, fringed with long lashes, and almond colored wavy hair. She was a good student, but failed Potions and was excellent in Herbology. Alice was currently dating Frank Longbottom, a boy a year older than the trio, who had been her boyfriend for three years now and he had been Head Boy last year.

Suddenly, Marlene and Alice stopped squabbling and looked at Lily. The auburn haired girl, with pale skin, freckles, and emerald green eyes, stared back at them with a confused look on her face. "Uh, Alice? Mar? What's going on?"

The two, as if robots, leaned forward onto their knees and asked in an odd voice, "So, Lily, what's up with this Roger dude? When are you going to dump him and get your true love?"

Lily snorted. "Guys, I have a loving, gorgeous boyfriend who likes me and I like him back equally. We may not be soul mates, but we are both enjoying each other's company."

Marlene grinned mischievously. "I didn't hear you mention love."

Lily blushed. "I don't love him, but I'll meet my soul mate one day."

Alice smiled wickedly. "Or, you have already met him."

"Oh, and who would that be?"

Alice and Marlene spoke at the exact same time. "James Potter."

Lily blushed. "No, I. . . I do not think _he_ is my soul mate. He may have grown up over the summer and look more attractive now, but that does not mean I will fall head over heels for him."

Alice smirked. "Lils, you blushed when you talk about a boy you supposedly hate, yet when talking about your boyfriend, you talk in a monotonous voice."

Lily blushed again. "I like Roger, and that's that!"

Marlene looked at her critically. "Sounds like you are trying to convince yourself, dear."

Lily sighed. "Can we talk about something else, please?"

Alice giggled. "Okay, so Frank is coming next Hogsmeade weekend!"

Marlene smiled dryly. "Well, I'm sure that is great for you Alice, but as Lily will be going with Roger, that leaves me as a loner. Again."

Alice suggested, "You could come with us?" Her voice sounded dull and lifeless as she said that.

Marlene laughed. "Because I want to come and watch you two shag."

Alice blushed. "We haven't shagged yet!"

"Fine. I don't want to watch you snog, either."

Alice smiled, looking down at the charm bracelet Frank had given her. Suddenly, Marlene leaned down and looked at it. There was a new charm on it. "Alice, you didn't tell us Frank gave you a new charm!"

Lily leaned forward, interested. "What is it, Alice?"

Alice blushed a pretty pink. "It's a heart, and it says, 'Love you forever. Frank' on it."

Marlene giggled. "That's adorable!"

Lily smiled knowingly at her best friends. "Alice, that's so cute!"

Marlene leaned back onto the seat along with Alice. "So, Hogsmeade weekend. What am I going to do?"

"Stay at Hogwarts?" Lily offered.

"Meet with your secret friends?"

"Hook up with Death Eaters?"

"Be serious, guys!" laughed Marlene.

"I know!" Lily sat up straight, struck with an idea. "You could ask out Sirius Black!"

Marlene covered her face, groaning. "And embarrass myself into the next century?"

Lily glared at her. "No, I'm serious. Sirius likes girls that are forward, blunt, and hot. He would totally do it."

Alice nodded in agreement. "Lily's right, Marlene."

Marlene sighed. In a quiet voice unlike her own, she muttered, "I'll think about it."

Lily and Alice recognized the dismissal in her voice and quickly changed the subject. Unfortunately for Lily, Alice brought back James Potter. "So, Lily, how about you ask out James?"

Lily groaned. "Allie, I do not like James Potter!"

Alice scowled at the nickname, but ignored it otherwise and turned to Marlene for support. "Mar, _we _know she likes James, don't we?"

Marlene's solemn expression instantly changed into s smirk. "Yes, she definitely does. Look at her face!"

Lily's face was bright pink.

Alice giggled. "The first part's denial, right? I said I hated Frank for ages, remember?"

Marlene nodded. "And then he saved you from a loose Devil's Snare,"

"And then I fell into his arms,"

"And then you looked into his eyes,"

"And then he kissed me,"

"And that's how it all began." Marlene finished. "We know the story, Alice."

Lily smiled weakly, then eager for a subject change, said, "Guys! There's Hogwarts."

The girls rushed to the window, looking out at the setting sun, which gleamed upon the huge castle. The grounds were silent as autumn leaves fluttered in a soft breeze. The castle looked perfect. The trio flung their arms around each other as Lily said, "This is the last time we will first see Hogwarts."

The girls were silent as the impact of what those words meant hit them. They realized, for real, at that moment, that this was their final year. Smiling, with crystal tears lining their eyes, they watched as Hogwarts grew bigger and the castle drew closer.

Meanwhile, in an empty compartment except for James Potter, he stared at the shiny engagement ring he had carried around since fifth year. This year, he would make sure it went on Lily Evans's finger. This was his final year to do that. His final chance.

A/N: _Don't forget to review! Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Mellarkable5678_


	3. Betrayal

_Wow! I have been updating quickly for me . . . don't expect too many three chapters in three days sort of thing! I hope you enjoy this chapter . . . it's a bit of a cliffhanger at the end. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP. (except the books are in my room, and a time turner, and more stuff :D)_

Chapter 3: Betrayal

Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, and Alice Fortesque got out of the carriage carefully, arms around each other. The trio was hungry, and they complained heavily as they walked up the staircase to the front doors. A voice called out behind them, "Hey, birds! Wait up!"

The trio turned as one as Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew came stumbling out of a leaf pile, wearing slightly disheveled robes. The voice had been, of course, Sirius Black, Hogwarts play boy and mischief maker. He was best friends with James Potter.

Marlene, in a stereotypical blonde way, smiled at Sirius in a flirtatious manner. "Black, it's so good to see you out and about."

Sirius winked at her. "Third floor broom closet, eight o'clock?"

Marlene winked backed, and nodded, giggling a bit. Lily, on the other hand, completely ignored Sirius and greeted Peter, before turning to Remus and beginning a conversation. Alice fell in step with the short, plump boy and kindly asked him how his summer had been. The six continued in this fashion until they reached the Great Hall. Peter, Remus, and Sirius bid good bye to their companions, in completely different ways. Peter waved at Alice before leaving her at her usual spot while he continued to where the Marauders typically sat. Lily and Remus hugged before continuing in the same manner. Marlene and Sirius, however, kissed dramatically, and then returned to the seats next to their friends, Sirius pretending to weep dramatically.

As Lily and Alice rolled their eyes at Black, before asking Marlene, "Are you and Sirius finally going to make a thing of it?"

Marlene shrugged aimlessly.

Alice persisted, "He's been your snog buddy for like three years, you've probably already shagged him, and you're not even interested in making that permanent? You guys are so alike; you would be perfect for each other."

Marlene just shrugged again. "Maybe we'll decide to if this dork," she jerked her head at Lily, "and Potter ever decide to relieve their sexual tension."

"Hey!" Lily gasped. "Not funny Mar!"

"It's true, Lils," Mar retorted. "Everyone knows it but you."

Alice nodded her eyes wide. "Look, I'll prove it to you." She turned around to look at a sixth year Hufflepuff sitting behind them. "Hey, Jerry, do you think Lily Evans and James Potter should go out?"

Jerry nodded. "Yeah, they need to relieve their sexual tension," he answered before turning back to his dorm mates.

Lily gaped at him for a second before looking back at her friends. "You guys are the worst friends ever!"

Alice spoke up. "Speaking of Potter, where is he?"

Right on cue, James Potter rushed through the oak doors and sat down next to Black. Everyone in the hall could hear Sirius's jubilant exclamation, "JAMIE! I thought we lost you forever!" Sirius hugged his best friend, while the hall exploded with laughter.

Albus Dumbledore, standing, ready to make a speech, gave out a hearty laugh, his eyes twinkling a bright blue. "Now that Mr. Black has finished his tirade," Sirius stood up on his bench and took a bow, "we shall begin. First years, welcome to Hogwarts! Everyone else, welcome back! We are in for a great year, now please enjoy yourselves and remember that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students. Our Head Boy and Girl, James Potter and Lily Evans, will be delighted to answer any questions about Mr. Filch's list of ninety-nine banned items. Now, enjoy your meal! Qwell! Welburb! Felp!"

The Marauders shouted out their yearly playback of "Yes, sir! Squawk!" and then they shoveled food onto their plates. Lily, Alice, and Marlene began eating the feast as well. As the feast went on, stomachs got fuller, plates became emptier. Exactly two hours after the feast had begun, Dumbledore shouted, "Time for bed! Pip, pip!"

The students noisily went back to their dormitories and followed the prefects to their house common rooms. Lily and James were supposed to check for any rule breakers and they walked in silence down the seemingly empty corridors. They ignored the shuffling of two bodies in the third floor broom closet, determinedly, not wishing to see their probably nude and snogging best friends. As they turned into the kitchen corridor however, it seemed silent. Silver coats of armor lined the halls, and the big picture of fruit seemed giggly as usual. James looked at Lily with a silent plea of, "Can we stop?"

Sighing, Lily nodded and tapped her foot impatiently as James disappeared behind the portrait. Her foot tapping sounded along the wooden floors, and she sighed again as James reappeared, his arms full of chocolate, treacle tart, and pies. When Lily raised an eyebrow at the sight, he sighed. "Chocolate for Moony, treacle tart for Wormtail, and pies for Padfoot and I."

Lily furrowed her brow, looking confused. "Um, who are those people?"

James closed his eyes for a second at his stupidity, but continued calmly. "Our nicknames for each other," he told her. "Remus is Moony, Peter is Wormtail, Padfoot is Sirius, and I'm Prongs."

Lily nodded in understanding, though curious why they had chosen those names. She didn't really want to ask though, so she just kept walking silently. They came across a corridor where there was an empty classroom. Noises came from inside, so James peeked around the corner, trying to figure out who it was. As he saw who it was, he muttered to Lily, "Go."

Lily asked, "What are you talking about? We have to send them to their dormitories!" Pushing past Potter she opened the door to a horrific sight. There was Roger, _her _boyfriend, and Bertha Jorkins, snogging, and Roger's hand was up her shirt. Lily turned and fled, tears falling fast out of her eyes. She could hear Potter ordering them back to their common room as she ran to behind a tapestry to cry her eyes out. Heavy footsteps followed her in and a stranger wrapped his strong arms around her. "Shh," whispered a voice as the boy kissed her hair. "You'll be alright."

Lily continued to weep, in the boy's arms, thinking, "I like this boy."

_Ooh, who's the mystery boy? It's kind of obvious, so sorry! Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review!_

_Mellarkable5678_


	4. Almost

Chapter 4:  
Lily woke up, her chest pressed up to her knees and her head against something soft. Turning her tear streaked face towards the wall, she saw the pale pink pillow that slid to the stone floor. Getting up and straightening her robes, she headed off to the Heads dormitory, where she knew James must be waiting, worried. She still didn't know who had comforted her last night. The boy had been strong and warm. She had felt safer in his arms than she ever had in any of her previous boyfriends' arms. The way he had held her; comforted her with his honey soft voice; made her feel safe. She had no idea who it was: it could have been another prefect, it could have been James. She doubted the latter though; he was too tough and cracked too many jokes to be the sensitive, kind boy who had helped her.

Finally she reached the dormitory and stating the password, slipped inside. There she found James, sprawled on the couch, looking to have waited up for her, but fallen asleep if exhaustion after the long day of excitement. As she tiptoed closer to him, Lily saw the tear streaks that lined his face, mixed with a faint bit of dirt. Shaking his arm, she whispered, "James, it's time to get up."

The boy grumbled and his eyes fluttered open. Rubbing his eyes, he muttered, "Lily? Is that you?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes Potter, you nitwit, it is me. We have classes today, in case you forgot. And breakfast started two minutes ago."

James shot up, dragging his hand through his hair, making it more rumpled than it had been before. "Did you say breakfast ended two minutes ago, Evans?"

Lily shook her head. "No Potter, if you had listened, you would have heard me say that breakfast started two minutes ago."

James gave her a shrewd look, then yawned. As Lily turned to leave and take a shower, James called, "Evans?"

Lily turned back to him. "Potter?"

James yawned once more, then rumpled his hair again. "Are you alright? You didn't come to the dorm until this morning, did you?"

Lily nodded her head, hoping that her green eyes hadn't filled with glassy tears.

James smiled at her weakly once before adding, "Your ex, by the way is a freakish prat who may find himself hated at Hogwarts for cheating on the Head Girl."

Lily smiled at James once, a dazzling smile that made his heart beat rapidly. "Thanks, James."

James winked at her once, and Lily's pulse raced. "Don't mention it, Lily."

As Lily once more turned to head up the stairs, James called back to her, "Evans! You look hot today."

Lily turned back to him, frown plastered across her face and hands in her hips. "You had to ruin it, didn't you James?"

As James watched Lily stalk up the stairs, he smiled to himself. Moony's plan was working better by the minute; Lily had called him James three times today already and it wasn't even seven o'clock in the morning!

When Lily stepped out of her room, auburn hair floating in a curtain around her face, emerald eyes piercing with a bit of eyeliner, pale pink lips glistening with lipgloss, she found James waiting for her at the door. He, like her, had tucked his robe in his bag, but while she was wearing the traditional tight Hogwarts sweater that accented her curves and the skirt that she had shortened to come at mid-thigh, along with a pair of shiny black flats, he was wearing the sweater so you could see the individual muscles in his stomach and arms. His black pants were tight enough to look cool, but not so tight that he would be scolded by teachers, and he wore the standard Higwarts dress shoes. His hair was wet, but still rumpled, and she wanted to run her white hands through it suddenly. James looked, well, hot, and he was dressed properly for school for once too. As she walked shyly up to him, he asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Lily nodded, and James took her bag. Lily weakly protested but a look from James silenced her. Before they left their Common Room, Lily said, "James, wait!"

The boy in question turned back and Lily brushed the hair out of his eyes. His skin burned to the touch and her pulse sped faster than a broomstick. "Now you're perfect," she whispered softly. James leaned down, his pulse racing and Lily leaned up to him when suddenly a clang went off in the castle, signifying that there was a half-hour left for breakfast ad then the students would have to get to class. Lily and James jumped and both left the room quickly. They walked to the Great Hall with polite conversation to each other. When they entered the hall, together, without fighting and James carrying Lily's bag, the part of the hall that knew their tendencies for behavior towards each other gaped at them. Dumbledore, however, merely smiled and went back to his muffin, cerulean eyes twinkling.

James followed Lily to her friends, handed her bag to her, and then departed to the Marauders, at which Sirius began exclaiming how he "missed his Prongsie-Poo!" But only Dumbledore noticed how flushed Lily was, how James's ears were red, and how the pair would glance at each other every so often.

_A/N: You all must hate me. I haven't updated anything in over a month! I'm so sorry! But I had finals, and then the holiday, but I promise more before I go back to school! My goal is to finish Love from Rosie and do two more chapters after this in Final Year: Marauders. So sorry, but hope you enjoyed the fluff and the almost kiss! Don't forget about Roger though, he'll be important on the next chapter. Love you all! -mellarkable5678_


	5. Roger

Chapter 5: Roger

Lily Evans was sitting with her two best friends, Alice Fortesque and Marlene McKinnon in the Great Hall at breakfast. Despite the disappointing first night, she was loving seventh year.  
"Hey, Lils?" asked Marlene.  
"Yeah, Mar?"  
"So, I saw you and a certain someone looking awful cosy when they walked into the Great Hall this morning. And that certain someone was also carrying your bag."  
Lily blushed, her cheeks turning a rosy pink color, which James, sitting across the table and a few seats down, found very attractive. "I don't know who you mean, Mar."  
Alice piped up, "Lily! She obviously means James Potter, who, quite frankly, has never been more fanciable. He's Quidditch captain, and this is his fourth year as captain; he's Head Boy; and he's the nicest he's been since we were in first year. Plus he hasn't asked you out yet: last year by this time he had asked you out five times already."  
Lily shook her head, sending her wavy auburn hair flying over her shoulder. "Yes, I agree. But I can't fancy him!"  
Marlene looked utterly confused. "Why?"  
Alice answered for Lily. " Because of Roger."  
Lily shook her head. " Last night James and I were on Head patrol duty. We found him and Bertha Jorkins snogging."  
Alice and Marlene chorused their apologies, but Lily shook her head. "It was for the best, guys."  
"Yeah," Marlene said, "She rid herself of a prick and now..."  
"Why can't you fancy James Potter?" finished Alice, now confused herself.  
Lily sighed, straightened her hair, and sat up. "Two reasons. One: I've announced my distaste for James every single year. The whole school knows, except for the first years, how much I hate Ja-Potter. To like him would be hypocritical! The friendship thing is expected, since we are both Heads, but I can't like him. Two: last night, after I saw Roger and Bertha snogging, I ran off and started crying. A mystery boy came up and comforted me, and I fell asleep in his arms. When I woke up this morning, he was gone. It can't be James because I found him asleep on the couch, waiting for me. I think I might like this mystery guy. I felt safe in his arms."  
Marlene put her head in her hands, thinking for a moment. "Lily, did you ever think that the boy could have been James?"  
Lily nodded. "Potter is too arrogant and joking to do what that boy did. Plus he probably finished the rounds, went back to our dorm, and fell asleep on the couch waiting for me." The whole situation made perfect sense to her.  
Alice flipped her almond hair behind her shoulder and covered her round mouth with her hand, which had the fingernails painted bright blue. "Honestly, Lils, the way he looks at you, it's so obvious that he's madly in love with you."  
Lily's ears turned red. "Alice, I don't think so."  
Suddenly, an arm slid around Marlene's waist. Marlene was sitting opposite from Alice and Lily. "Hello, gorgeous," purred a devious voice.  
Marlene turned to face Sirius Black. "Hello, gorgeous yourself," she teased before kissing him lightly on the lips. Sirius pulled her on his lap and snogged her for a minute before pulling her up, grabbing her bag, and waving to their friends, calling, "See you in Transfiguration!"  
The friends rolled their eyes at the pair. Since their mates had abandoned them, James, Peter, and Remus came up next to the girls, Remus and Peter taking Marlene and Sirius's vacated seats while James sat next to Lily. Lily couldn't breathe. Their knees were touching, her bare knee against an impossible hole in his pants. They were burning, fire was created in that space. She felt an unfamiliar swirl in her stomach as James dropped his fork and crawled under the table to retrieve it. Did he mean to brush his mouth against her thigh? Did he purposely slide his hair against the inside of her knee? Did his hand purposely slide up her leg when he crawled back to the sitting position?  
Lily was sweating. James Potter was sitting next to her and she hated it. She had never felt this flushed and flustered before.  
"Lily!" came an urgent voice.  
Lily shook herself out of her daze. "What, Alice?" she snapped.  
"Nothing," Alice sighed. "I just wanted to see why you weren't paying attention."  
"It's nothing," Lily said. "Stupid, really. Anyways, I have to go to the loo. I'll meet you in transfiguration."  
"Okay," Alice replied, sounding worried. Lily left the table hurriedly and rushed to the loo. She was white in the mirror; whiter than she'd ever seen herself. Her lips were swollen from having bitten down on them to prevent herself from moaning. She washed off her face then left; hoping to get to transfiguration before her friends and the Marauders. When she turned down the hall, she found her path blocked by a stocky and tall figure. Roger.  
"Hello, Lily," he sneered in a snide voice. "How is my lovely girlfriend today?"  
Lily stood up tall, hands clenched. "I don't know what I could've seen in a prick like you, you arrogant, cheating scum. I'm not your girlfriend, so leave me alone!"  
Roger licked his lips seductively. "Lily-flower, I will have you begging for me." Pulling out his wand, he quickly cast a Body-Bind curse that stunned Lily before she could even pull her wand out of her bag. He pulled her shorter figure into the nearest broom closet, locked the door, and cast a Silencing Charm. Then; binding Lily's arms and legs to the back of the cuboard, he undid the Body-Bind and kissed her roughly, shoving his tongue into her mouth. He brought his hand where James's hand had been just this morning, up her skirt, higher than James's had been, till he touched her knickers. She shrank back as far as she could with her hands and feet tied, scared of this new Roger. This Roger who wasnt the kind boy he once was. The evil one who approached her, a maniacal grin on her face. His voice taunted her, "You know you want me. I will control you. I will, Lily-flower. No one is here to hear your screams. No one to hear your moans of pain. And you know what? I'm not a perfect little do-gooder. No, I'm not! I'm not filth."  
Lily closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain when BOOM! The door was slammed open and many things happened at once. Roger was thrown back and stunned. In front of her was Dumbledore, his wand on Roger and James, his arms around her. He whispered words of comfort as Roger was dragged to Dumbledore's office. He carried her in his strong warm arms to the Hospital Wing. On this journey, with his strong arms encircling her, she realized he was the boy from last night. He could be comforting and perfect.  
As she lay on the bed, after taking a potion for trauma, he encircled her hand with his. He intertwined his warm, long, tanned, soft fingers, with her cold, pitiful, white ones. James Potter kissed Lily Evans on the forehead as she fell asleep, smiling because of his company. He stayed, watching her sleep, making her have sweet dreams because he was there. And as he watched Lily Evans sleep, as they held hands, he hated her ex-boyfriend with a passion and loved Lily more, if that was possible. He loved her more than he ever had before.

A/N- Wow, this was a fast update. Thanks to the two who reviewed! I hope to see more reviews in the future.  
-mellarkable5678


	6. Closer

Chapter 6: Closer

The rest of September had swept by quickly. Autumn leaves had fallen, decorating the ground in collages of orange, yellow, and red. Wind whistled in the corners of the halls, and people began pulling out their jackets and jeans. Before Hogwarts knew it, it was Hogsmeade weekend.

Lily and Marlene were heading to town that day with the Marauders and Alice was going to meet Frank. Lily, in the last month, had discovered that she fancied James, though she had kept this a secret from Mar and Alice. Which was extremely difficult.

When she dressed, she decided on a dark evergreen sweater and a pair of skinny jeans. She pulled on a pair of brown leather boots that went up to her knees, and combed her hair so it fell to her mid-back. Applying a bit of makeup, she grabbed her purple sling bag and brown sweater jacket and rushed to the door, where James was waiting, smiling and looking handsome. Lily's breath caught in her throat and she grinned shyly down at him. He offered her his arm and she latched hers through it. The pair gaily walked down to the Great Hall, arm in arm, to meet Mar and the rest of the Marauders.

When the pair arrived, still arms locked, Sirius raised a suggestive eyebrow before shouting, "Prongsie! I missed you!"

Lily hurriedly let go of James's arm before Sirius flung himself at him and wrapped him in a hug. Mar sidled up to Lily and cupped a well-manicured hand around her own mouth before whispering in her ear, "Someone looked cosy, didn't they?"

Lily blushed.

Marlene whispered again, "Do you like him?"

Lily shook her head violently.

Marlene stepped away from her and put her hands on her hips. "You do!"

Sirius stepped up to her and grabbed her hand. "Lily does what, love?"

Marlene shook her head. "She doesn't eat lunch."

Sirius let out a gasp. "No! But Lilykins, that is a most important meal!" He continued on this tirade until the six found their path blocked by a figure.  
Roger.

James stepped up. "Scotts, I believe you have detention every Saturday of this year and and you are banned from Hogsmeade. I suggest you get to it," he commanded in an authoritative voice.

Roger sneered at him and opened his mouth to say something snide. But when he saw the protective stance of James and the determined stance of Lily, he thought better of it. "Watch yourself," he called as he vanished to serve his detention.

James turned back to the group. He tried not to show how shaken up he was by the encounter. "Let's go!"

And the happy demeanor returned.

Sirius and Marlene skipped ahead, hand in hand, while the rest of the group followed, running, laughing. James was pulling Lily by the hand at the lead of the group, shouting, "Faster!" Remus was jogging behind them at a comfortable pace with a knowing smile on his face, and Peter was huffing and puffing behind him, running frantically to stay with the Marauders.  
When they reached Filch, breathless and laughing, he eyed the Gryffindors suspiciously. As they were not breaking any school rules, he had no choice but to let them in.

As they started up the road, Peter asked, "Padfoot, where to go first?"

The man in question answered, "To Zonko's of course, dear Wormtail!"

When James noticed Lily's confusion at their antics, he muttered to her, "Marauder tradition. They do this every Hogsmeade visit. Ever since third year."

Lily nodded. Then Marlene put her arm around her. "While you men conduct your business at Zonko's, we will go buy dresses for the Winter Ball."

Lily shook her head. "Mar, that's not till December!"

Mar's eyes gleamed. "But then, Lils, they rack up their prices so Hogwarts students have to pay ridiculous prices! If we go now, we can get them cheaper. So we will meet you men at the Three Broomsticks at noon?"

Sirius nodded and kissed her quickly. When the boys' retreating backs were all that the girls could see, Marlene turned on Lily so fast that she blinked in surprise.

Marlene linked their arms. "So, Lilykins, what's up with you and James?"

Lily stuttered, "I…I…Nothing! And you sound like Sirius when you call me Lilykins."

Marlene smiled deviously. "Lils I know you like him. It's so obvious."

Lily flushed. "Really?"

Marlene nodded. "Now come on, we must find dresses!"

As they walked up the street, Lily asked, "So what's happening with you and Sirius? Finally decide to make a thing of your snogging?"

Marlene nodded, her face turning pink. "We aren't dating but we aren't going to snog anyone else. "

Lily squealed. "Mar, that's adorable!"

Marlene pushed her. "Shut it, Lilykins."

Lily pushed her back. "Marlene, at least let me squeal over your love life if you can exclaim over mine."

The pair had arrived at the dress shop. It was painted a pale pink with purple trimming on the roof, a tasteful shop. Marlene pushed open the door, practically dragging Lily inside.

They rushed over to the dress section which was filled with dresses for the event. Lily first chose a white dress, that was halter top, with a scoop neck, sparkly, and a black bow at the waist. When trying it on, however, lily found it barely covered her bum and came down far too low for her tastes. Taking it off, she wandered back to the shelves (with the provided robe on, of course) and found a silver dress that was much longer, with a V-neck and spaghetti-straps. It was shimmery and feathers lined the bottom. When Lily tried this one on, though, it was too big and fell to her knees, and that was the smallest size they had. Then she found a pale green dress that had a bow at the waist and sequins decorated the whole thing. It was a halter, with a scoop neck, and when Lily tried it on, it made her skin look green. Lily then found an ivory satin dress that was sleeveless, and it poofed out right at the ribs. Just before it poofed was a forest green ribbon, tied in a bow at the back. When Lily tried it on, she gasped. The dress hugged her curves perfectly, was low enough to look hot by high enough not to make her look like a slag, and fell to her mid thighs. It was becoming on her, the green bringing out her eyes and the ivory enhancing her hair.

When Lily came out of the dressing room, dress in hand, she found Marlene with a short, tight blue dress that brought out her eyes even as she was holding it. It was sequined thoroughly and had feathers had the bottom. When Lily appeared, Marlene grabbed her dress and looked over it critically.  
And then she squealed. "This is perfect Lils! Now let's to look at shoes." And she dragged Lily to the shoe section.

Marlene found silver heels almost instantly and not to far after Lily found forest green wedges that peeked out her toes.

After they paid, Lily checked her watch. "Marlene, it's almost noon. We better head to the Three Broomsticks."

The pair collected their bags and walked down the street towards the Three Broomsticks.

It was, one could say, a picturesque moment. The wind was blowing, tossing the girls' blonde and red hair behind them model like and making their eyes bright. They were dressed cutely, Lily in her green sweater and skinny jeans, and Marlene in her pink V-neck sweater and short black skirt, with low thigh black leather boots. The autumn leaves were flying around them and the girls were chatting and laughing.

It was truly a picturesque moment.

Until a greasy haired, stone eyed boy dressed in billowing black approached them.

"Hi Lily," Severus tried politely.

Lily's eyes flashed murderously and she nodded to him with contempt. "Good day, Snape."

And then Lily refused to say another word. Until they reached the Three Broomsticks and Marlene insisted on running to Sirius. And she, being a loyal friend, ran with her. And she slipped just before she reached the table where the Marauders were sitting. And someone caught her. A raven haired, hazel eyed someone.

James Potter.

Lily's breath caught in her throat as she looked deep into his eyes as he held her in his arms. And she reveled in it.

Then he set her properly and they sat at the table like nothing ever happened. Peter volunteered to go get butterbeers, and Lily found herself squished between Remus and James. Her knee was bumped against James's again, and her pulse was racing again.

Damn it James, why did he have to be so amazing?

Suddenly his hand slipped down and grabbed hers. He acted cool, like nothing was happening. Yet she was sweating and becoming all hot and bothered. Beside her, Remus was smirking knowingly an she wanted to slap him.

Thankfully, a distraction came over in the form of Alice and Frank. They were holding hands and grinning goofily. "Hi guys," Alice said. "Can we join you?"

Marlene nodded absentmindedly. "Sure."

When Alice sat down, she put her hand under her chin. A bright diamond ring was shining on her finger.

Lily gasped. "Oh my god, Alice, you're engaged! Congratulations to both of you!"

Alice beamed and took Frank's hand. "Thanks Lils."

The others chorused their congratulations and Lily sighed. It was nice to be here in Hogsmeade, relaxing and holding James Potter's hand.

A/N-Wow, I've been updating really fast! Please review! And I found a really good Jily author, jessluvsharry, if you want to check her out. Thanks everyone, I've gotten the best reviews in the last couple if days! Love you!


	7. Patrol

Chapter 7: Patrol

The glowing sun was setting on the November Hogwarts horizon. The bleeding colors of red, pink, and orange fell onto the evening sky, the cool sharp wind whipped the tall trees in the Forbidden Forest, and the foamy indigo waves crashed in the Great Lake. A half crescent moon beamed light on the castle and the shadowy violescent sky.

Inside said castle were two authoritative figures patrolling the stone hallways. The Head Boy and Girl, Lily Evans and James Potter, were watching for mischief makers and rule breakers that particular Sunday night.

The pair was walking in silence when James suddenly asked, "Lily, we should see how much we know about each other. Let's play Twenty Questions! Or less than twenty. . ."

Lily gave him a sidelong glance. "Okay," she agreed without much enthusiasm, but she agreed nether the less. "My favorite color is…"

"Purple. Lavender, to be exact."

Lily looked shocked. "How do you know that?"

James grinned cockily. "When I told you in fifth year that I knew everything single thing about you, I wasn't kidding."

Lily sighed softly. "Alright. My favorite flower is …"

"A rose."

Now Lily looked really bemused. "Everyone just assumes it's a lily..."

James winked at her. "But I don't assume."

Lily grinned. "Favorite animal?"

"A dog. You have two at your Muggle home, right?"

Lily nodded. "Favorite food?"

James thought for a moment. "Um, pudding?"

Lily laughed, a clear note. "No, Potter, that's my favorite dessert."

James shouted, "Don't tell me!" And he thought hard for a minute. "I know. Macaroni and cheese."

Lily nodded, smiling. "And I drink what every day?"

"Orange juice for breakfast, water at lunch, and tea of milk for dinner." James said immediately.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Wow, stalker much James?"

James laughed. "Probably. At least according to Moon-Remus. I called it observing."

Lily giggled. "I have to agree with Remus on this one."

James clutched his heart. "No! Milady, don't go over to the dark side!"

Lily giggled again. "Oh James, you are so dramatic!"

James took a low bow. "Pad-Sirius and I try our best."

Lily nodded with a smile. "I can tell."

James looked at Lily. "Now, let's see how much you know about me! My favorite color is…"

Lily said quickly, "Red."

James raised an eyebrow. "No. But why did you think that?"

Lily shrugged. "Gryffindor pride, I guess."

"Well, that was my favorite color when I was little, but when I was eleven, my favorite color changed."

Lily scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. "What is it now? And why?"

James smiled and looked at his feet, finding them very interesting at the moment. "It's emerald green, because of a certain someone's eyes."

Lily blushed and looked at her toes.

James cleared his throat. "Anyways, what is my favorite flower?"

"A lily."

James nodded. "You're picking up on it! Good. Now what's my favorite animal."

Lily thought back to the Patronus class they had had a month ago. "Um, a stag, right? That's your Patronus."

"Yeah. Now favorite dessert?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure."

James gasped. "C'mon Evans. I've had public rants about how amazing this food is!"

Lily thought hard. "Um, treacle tart?"

James shook his head. "Try again, Lils."

"Pie?"

James nodded excitedly. "Yay, Lily, you got it!"

Lily blushed. "Okay."

The pair suddenly ceased their conversation and stopped walking. They had come to a stop in the southern hallway by the Hufflepuff dormitory and the kitchens. A wooden broom cupboard stood in front of them, shaking slightly and feeble noises could be heard from inside.

Lily and James glanced at each other, then stepped up to the doorway. Lily pulled open the door while James announced in an authoritative voice, "Students, get back to your common rooms immediately. It is two hours past curfew. Twenty points from..." James peered inside at the ruffled students. They weren't wearing uniforms so he didn't know what house they were from.

Lily finished, "Ravenclaw and twenty points from Hufflepuff, Jesse and Sheila. Now go back to your Houses."

The students hurried past them, one down the hall, the other up the stairs, until both were out of sight. James sighed. "Must be nice, the adventure of a broom cupboard."

Lily considered her next words for a moment, then just burst out, "Have you ever been in one?"

James shook his head. "Nope, but our friends seem mighty fond of them. Would you like to see what the attraction is?"

Lily nodded shyly.  
The pair stepped inside. There wasn't much room, so Lily's hands were pressed up against James's chest and his hands were on her waist. As they looked around, their eyes met, and they both found they couldn't break the gaze. After what seemed like hours but was really just a few seconds Lily and James broke the gaze simultaneously, both blushing madly. They scrambled out of the cupboard, their knees and elbows brushing.

As they returned to patrolling, Lily and James settled into an awkward silence that lasted for ten long agonizing minutes.

Finally James burst out, "Anyways, what's my favorite food?"

Lily smiled in relief, thankful for a break from that awful silence. "Chicken?"

"Nope."

"Roast beef?"

"Definitely not. I hate roast beef."

"Fish and chips?"

"You got it! Yay!" In his delight, James took Lily's hand.

"You like something as simple as fish and chips for your favorite food? I was just joking." Lily said, trying to ignore the warmness of her cheeks, the way his hand felt around hers, and how her hand for perfectly into his warm palm.

James nodded. The pair remained quiet, as they had reached a comfortable silence with their intertwined fingers locked. James was containing his urge to squeal girlishly with glee, and Lily was ignoring the swirl in her lower abdomen.

When they reached their common room, Lily spoke the password, "Lions."

When they entered the cosy room, a roaring fire and comfortable couches were waiting like always. The two stood for a moment, hands still clasped. Lily wanted to do something, something rash. She made up her mind quickly and entered the danger zone. She said, "I'll see you in the morning, James." and pressed a quick kiss to James's cheek before fleeing to her room.

James stood there for a second, his cheek on fire. He pressed his hand there, remembering the feel of her lips on his skin. He was glowing and cheering like a mad little girl inside. He walked to his room, hand still pressed to his face and the smile glued on him for what seemed like eternity.

* * *

******A/N-I'm sorry for the late update. I plan to post a new chapter to this story every week on Tuesdays and maybe some extra ones occasionally on weekends, so please enjoy and review! -mellarkable5678**


	8. Jealousy

Chapter 8: Jealousy

Lily woke up in her dormitory room with that stupid smile still stuck on her face. But growing dread was building inside her. Had she been too rash when she kissed James on the cheek? It could have been worse, she thought dryly. I could have kissed him on the lips.

Only a door down, James was lying in his bed, a goofy grin that matched Lily's plastered over his face. He lay in bed staring at the mahogany ceiling. Had he really managed to woo her that much in just two and a half short months? Or was his handsome looks just attracting her? He doubted that it was the second one, he knew about her detest of his ego. In fact, if she could read his thoughts, which thank Merlin she couldn't, she probably would have hated him already. As there was no point in laying in bed, James heaved himself off the comforting mattress and towards the shower.

Meanwhile, Lily herself had just gotten out of the shower and was applying makeup more carefully than usual to impress James. Afterwards, she rechecked her now brighter lily pad green eyes and her pink cheeks, along with her pale rose pink lips. "Perfect," she sighed contentedly to herself before bustling to her bedroom and pulling on her uniform. She brushed her still damp hair and using magic, curled the ends under. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She looked normal to any outsider, but anyone who knew her well could tell she had put more effort into her appearance.

When Lily walked carefully down the stairs, heavy bag slung over her shoulder, she found a wet-haired, smiling James at the bottom. His bag was on his broad shoulder and when she reached the bottom he took her bag, despite her protests.

"James! I can carry my own bag. I'm not an invalid."

"I know, Lils. But you're so much prettier when you're not bent over by the weight of your books. I never understood your need to carry so many books."

"I need them! I have so many classes that I'm taking. Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Charms, Defense, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Magical Creatures, and History of Magic."

"Okay, that's another thing. You are one of the two students in NEWT History of Magic. Why in hell would you take such a goddamn awful subject?"

"I like it! Plus, growing up in the Muggle World I don't know as much about the Wizarding World and I want to know as much as I can."

"Okay, Lils, if you say so. Whatever you say. Anyways, let me carry your bag!"

"No!"

James placed a callused, yet surprising soft, finger on Lily's glossed lips. Her breath hitched. "Lily, I'll carry your bag for you."

Lily nodded slowly, not trusting herself to speak.

James took her hand and began walking towards the door. Lily followed, trusting James to not let her crash into the wall or fall, and she wasn't really able to see after James's finger on her lips. She was so concentrated on controlling her blush that he didn't even realized they had reached the chamber outside the Great Hall until James let go of her hand.

"Lily, I don't think I should walk into the Great Hall holding your hand."

Lily shook herself out of her daze. "Er, right. People might get the wrong idea. I'll take my bag, too."

James blinked twice. "Um, I guess. Yeah, sure. Okay. That's fine. Take it." He held out the leather black bag to its proper owner.

Lily smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks, James, for carrying it. My back feels loads better."

James smiled weakly at her. "No problem, Lils." He kissed her swiftly on the cheek. "See you in Defense."

"Um, yeah," Lily stuttered before James slipped out of the hall, alone. Her heart was pounding, and little did she know that James's heart was pounding too.

When Lily's stupid smile had cleared off of her face (this took eight minutes precisely), she walked slowly into the Great Hall. She waved at the Marauders cheerfully, avoiding looking at Black in the eye so he didn't say something suggesting or rude in relation to her and James, and went to sit next to Alice, who happened to be sitting next to Remus and Marlene was sitting across the table, next to Sirius.

Alice greeted Lily with a smile. "Hello, Lils! How are you? You came down a bit late this morning."

Lily saw the knowing look in Alice's eye, but she chose to ignore it. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired, James and I had rounds last night and they lasted until almost midnight." She selected two pieces of toast as she said this along with some fruit and orange juice.

Alice whispered not-so-quietly in her ear, "What happened?"

Lily whispered way more quietly than Alice has before her. "Tell you in Ancient Runes."

Alice smiled gleefully and nodded.

Once the Marauders, Lily, Alice, and Marlene had finished eating their breakfast, Lily and Alice went to Ancient Runes, while Peter and Remus had Muggle Studies, and the rest had a free period.

Marlene announced, "I'm walking with these two to class. I'll see you later, Sirius?"

Sirius frowned mournfully. "Can't you come now?"

Marlene kissed him quickly. "I'll be back to spend an hour with you and Potter, alright?"

James frowned. "Cause that's all I've ever wanted, to be the third wheel."

Marlene slapped his arm playfully. "Shut it, Potter."

Marlene linked her arms through Alice and Lily's before calling, "See you later, boys!"

As the trio of girls was walking towards the Ancient Runes classroom, Alice asked, "So, Lils, what happened on patrol last night?"

Lily blushed. "You can't tell anyone."

Marlene and Alice said in sync excitedly, "Of course we won't!"

Lily started, her face still peony pink, "Well, we were walking in silence and James said we should play a game that we try to see how much we know about each other. I agreed, somewhat reluctantly, and then I find out that he's been practically stalking me since first year. Then I see how much I know about him, which wasn't much, but I knew his favorite flower and animal…"

Marlene interrupted, "Let me guess, his favorite flower was a lily."

Lily nodded. "Anyways, then we intercepted this couple in a broom cupboard and we go inside because we're curious about their popular interest, you know? Especially since our best friends always end up together in one."

Marlene hit Lily's arm. "Lily!"

Lily giggled. "It's true Mar."

"It doesn't mean you need to broadcast it to half the school!" Marlene hissed.

"Whatever. Back to the story now?"

Alice nodded. "Hurry up, Lils, it's almost time for Runes."

"So we went into the cupboard and it was kind of a tight squeeze. We ended up with his hands on my waist and my hands on his chest and then we got out quickly because we felt weird and awkward. Then on rounds there was an awkward silence for ten minutes and then he asked what his favorite food was. When I got it he was so happy that he took my hand. We kept talking and when we got back to the common room I kissed his cheek."

"Aw!" Alice and Marlene chorused together.

Lily flushed. "And this morning, he carried my bag to breakfast and we stopped in that chamber in front of the Great Hall, and I took my bag back and he kissed me on the cheek. I had to stop blushing which is why I took so long this morning to walk into the Great Hall."

Marlene and Alice squealed. "Aw, that's so cute!" Alice exclaimed.

Lily flushed yet again.

Marlene said, "Well that's amazing Lils! But you two have class and I have to go meet the boys. See you two!"

And Alice and Lily watched Marlene sashay down the hall, boys heads turning as she flipped her thick honey blonde hair over her shoulder before retreating into the Ancient Runes classroom.

Lily and Alice were heading down to the Potions classroom when they met up with Remus and Peter, from the Muggle Studies classroom. The four continued down where they found the class waiting outside for Professor Slughorn.

Marlene, Sirius, and James were waiting patiently in a corner, Marlene and Sirius intertwined and James looking bored. As Lily watched, a smirking Tiffany Lim stalked over to James. "Hi Jamesie." Her coo could clearly be heard from where Lily was standing. "Want to pull a Black?"

Before James could stutter out a firm no, Lily stormed over to Tiffany. "No, he will not!"

Tiffany turned to Lily. "Why? Is he dating someone?"

James came to the rescue. "Yes. Lily."

Tiffany looked shocked, but she left to go to her group of tittering Ravenclaws that were waiting in the corner.

James turned to Lily, whose mouth was wide with shock. "Uh, Lils? Want to go out with me? This isn't really the romantic way I imagined it, but I'm madly in love with you. So will you do me the pleasure of becoming my girlfriend?"

* * *

**A/N-You all officially hate me now. Love you though and don't forget to review! -mellarkable5678**


	9. Memories

Chapter Nine: Memories

Lily reeled back in shock. Had James really just asked her out again? She knew by now she liked him, maybe even loved him, she wasn't a complete prude. But what if they broke up? There was so many, "what if"s that could happen, it was crazy!

And then she found herself in her first year self.

_Lily Evans raised her hand high in Potions. Professor Slughorn beamed at the raising excitement of his student. "Yes, Lily?"_

_Lily grinned. "The stone from the stomach of a goat is called a bezoar, sir, and can heal most poisons."_

_"Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor!"_

_Snape smiled next to her. "Nice one, Lils."_

_She grinned back. "Thanks, Sev."_

_Behind her, a boy the age of eleven, hazel eyes flashing, whispered, "Nerd."_

_Lily whipped around, her auburn hair flashing in the light. "What did you say, Potter?"_

_James smirked at her. "Nothing, Evans. Why'd you turn around if you don't want to talk to me?"_

_Lily huffed impatiently, turning back around as Slughorn began to explain the different poisons. She didn't notice the hurt that only appeared in James's eyes of her comment, or the ache that James got every time he saw her perfect emerald, almond-shaped eyes or her wavy red hair._

_Lily was sitting next to Severus in Transfiguration, taking diligent notes, as this was her worst subject. The strict teacher, her flyaway hair tucked neatly into a sharp bun, was lecturing the class, notes on the board appearing behind her with a jab of her wand. As Professor McGonagall lifted her wand to show the class a piece of Transfiguration, which looked complicated to second-year Lily, chaos struck._

_A loud voice shouted, "My dear Minnie!"_

_McGonagall turned towards Sirius Black, who was sitting next to James Potter, identical evil smiles sitting smugly on her faces. "Yes, Mr. Black?"_

_Sirius pulled a bouquet of roses from underneath the desk. "My dear Minnie-poo, it is my great honor to present you with this ring, which _you_ taught me to make with your amazing Transfiguration skills. I would like to ask you to become my wife!"_

_Professor McGonagall stared down her spectacles at Black, breathing heavily through her nose. "Mr. Black, I will not," she began._

_And then all hell broke loose._

_Fireworks leaped into the sky, red and gold breaking out across the rooms in shattering rainbows of color. The glass windows shattered, the swooping sunlight flooding into the previously dim classroom. Potter jumped up and shouted, "Rebellion!" which was greeted by loud cheers from the other students._

_As Lily ducked her head to her work to support Professor McGonagall in restoring order, she couldn't stop herself. A small smile bloomed on her face, lighting up her eyes._

_It was a momentous occasion. The first time James Potter made Lily Evans smile._

_Lily was mad._

_She and Severus were in an argument, again. It was over those stupid Slytherin jerks he insisted on hanging out with, ones that called her a Mudblood, cursed her jeeringly when she walked by, and hexed any person that had similar blood status to her. Using Dark Magic._

_A spectacle eyed boy came and sat next to her on the couch in front of the roaring fire. She wasn't sure who it was at first, really. She was too busy trying to stop the tears from welling up at her eyes, staring at the threadbare carpet. _

_"Hey, Evans," a conceited, 'I'm better than everyone else' voice announced._

_She glared up at the speaker. "Leave me alone, Potter."_

_"Aw, Evans, don't be like that. I was only going to. . ."_

_"Don't say ask me out. You know I detest you. Leave me alone!"_

_"But, Evans, I really like you."_

_"No, you don't. You could have any girl you wanted. You just want me because you can't have me."_

_"That's not. . ."_

_"Don't deny it. You'll lose interest by fifth year, probably. Plus, I'll always hate you."_

_"But. . ."_

_"Just go, Potter."_

_"Lily, I know how fond you are of James, but. . ."_

_"No buts, Remus. He drives me insane."_

_"I know you don't like him. I understand that. But you're torturing the poor boy!"_

_"How, Remus?"_

_"Well, every night, and don't tell him I said this, we don't take the mickey out of him for a reason and we don't need you taking the mickey out of him for it either, we hear him crying over you. Don't huff at me, Lily, its true! He's trying to win your attention."_

_"Well, he's winning my attention all right. And I have noticed him a great bullying git."_

_"Tell me what's wrong with him."_

_"He asks for attention. He's always showing off with that stupid snitch and his hair and everything. Then he has to go and prank people and they just think it's funny. And he always wins at Quidditch and everyone just thinks he's so perfect. He knows it, too. Plus the way he runs his fingers through his stupid hair. . ."_

_"I'm not asking you to like him, Lily, or even go out with him, or anything. Can you just stop insulting him and ignore him? I've told him to stop riling you up."_

_"I guess. . ."_

_Little did the pair know that a grinning James followed them under the Invisibility Cloak, munching on a Chocolate Frog._

_"James!"_

_"Lily!"_

_"Stop! I have to concentrate for this stupid bloody subject."_

_"Attention, everyone! The great Lily Evans swore!"_

_"Shut it, Potter. I hate Transfiguration. Just sit down and help me with it. I haven't liked this subject much for six years, I doubt I'll like it much now."_

_"Okay, Lily dear."_

_A big figure came prancing into the Heads Common Room on tip-toe, and the pair on the couch was working with their heads down, oblivious to the figure. He quietly left an object on the ground, set it off to go off in ten seconds with his wand, and scurried out of the room._

_Ten seconds later, fireworks exploded in the room, brushing papers off desks. James popped up, pulling Lily by the hand with him. "Sirius!" he bellowed as he ran out of the room, pulling a giggling Lily with him._

_On Halloween night, the crescent moon rose into the air as Lily and James walked into the Astronomy Tower for patrol. James pulled on Lily's wrist. "Lily, can I show you something?"_

_Lily nodded, smiling. "Okay, James."_

_James put his feet out the window, sitting down. Lily sat down next to him. "I wanted to show you all the stars," he said, waving his arm unnecessarily._

_Lily grinned up at his face. "They're really pretty, James."_

_James smiled back, and they sat in silence for a while, watching the stars. All of the sudden, Lily rested he head on James's shoulder. James tentatively put his arm around her in response, and took it as an affirmative when Lily snuggled in closer to her. It was nice to sit there by the stars, putting his arm around her for the first time, seeing her start to believe in him for the first time._

Lily looked at the hopeful face of James in front of her, waiting for her response to the question. The fate of her life hung in balance. _Okay, maybe that was a bit dramatic, _she thought to herself.

Finally, she made up her mind. She opened her mouth to reply. . .

* * *

**A/N—I know, I know. Don't murder me. I haven't even written the next chapter yet! Please review, and tell me if you think they should get together. –mellarkable5678**


	10. Decision

Chapter 10: Decision

"No."

James lifted his hazel eyes to stare at her face, shock and pain etched through the lines on his tanned face. "Okay," he replied flatly and stuck out his arm to push past her. She grabbed it, her fingers around it, holding on tight to it.

"What do you want, Evans?" His voice was harsh and cold, something it never had been to her before.

"I want to explain."

"Explain what? I thought you liked me. I thought I finally had a chance. I thought that I wouldn't have to hold in tears and go back to my room and cry my eyes out tonight. But I was wrong. Congratulations, Lily, you broke my heart again."

Lily blinked back tears in her emerald eyes. "I just can't."

"Can't what? Can't not break my heart? Can't not kill me inside?"

"No! I can't deal with a relationship in seventh year."

"Why not? Because you have to study for NEWTs? If you don't think I wouldn't let you study you're insane."

"I don't want to get distracted! Don't you see?" Tears dripped down her face and clattered to the stone floor.

"See what, Lily? See something no one in their life could ever be able to see?" He ran a hand through his messy black hair. "I can't take unrequited love anymore."

"James, just see…" Her voice cracked, and she blinked, trying to stop more tears from forming in her eyes.

"See what?" His voice was challenging, hard, unbreakable.

"See that I'm in love with you!"

Silence echoed through the halls.

Lily wiped her streaming eyes. "I'm afraid to be in a relationship with you because in the last two and a half months you've been the perfect, loving, sweetest boy ever. I'm afraid if we start dating, it'll change all that. You'll go back to the obnoxious, immature boy that you used to be that I secretly admired, though outwardly I hated him. I don't want that."

James shook his head violently. "Never!"

Lily smiled weakly. "Or we will break up someday. And if saying no to you broke my heart, what will us breaking up do to it?"

"No!"

"How do I know you won't?"

"Because, Lily, I love you!" He knelt down on both knees and held her soft white hands in his tanned ones. "Lily Evans, you are the most perfect, sweetest, most amazing girl I have ever known. When you walk by, my heart speeds up faster than it does during Quidditch. When you toss your hair over your shoulder, my heart stops. When you lean into me, I get this shivery feeling inside and goosebumps. I've been in love with you since our fourth year. Sirius always told me I was insane, that you'd never like me, that I should forget about you and go pick up a bird. But I never gave up on you. I tried desperately this year to hide my love, to get over you, but I failed miserably. I love you, Lily Evans. I'd never break up with you, and I won't interfere with your NEWT studies. Will you please go out with me?"

Lily looked down at her hands, her fingers were clutching at James'. She took a deep breath. She had to be brave. 'Go for it, go for it,' she urged herself silently. 'Just trust your instinct.'

She came to a split second decision.

Lily nodded.

James gave a glorious grin, that seemed to stretch on for miles. And, oblivious of the applause that was thundering through the dungeons, he gently took her hand and they walked past a dumbfounded Professor Slughorn, a winking Sirius, a smiling Alice and Marlene with a knowing look in her eyes; and into potions together, hands swinging, together at last.

* * *

A/N-That's the long awaited chapter! Really short, but any longer and it would have seemed dragged out. I hope you enjoyed it! -mellarkable5678


	11. Potions

Chapter 11: Potions

Professor Slughorn wobbled quickly into the chattering stone classroom, where the friends of Lily Evans and James Potter were smirking at their intertwined hands and blushing faces. "Alright, class, settle down," shouted the professor, who was positively beaming for an odd reason.

"Today we are going to be working on Amorentia," he began, before the Marauders, Lily, Alice, and Marlene burst out laughing.

Slughorn looked bewildered. "Merlin, what is so funny?"

Sirius stood up on top of his stool and shouted out to the class at large, "Well, you see Professor, today happens to be the day, November 22nd, that the lovely Miss Evans has finally decided to accept Mr. Potter's request."

"What on earth do you mean, Mr. Black?"

"He means," Marlene butted in, with cheerful exuberation, "that Lily finally said yes to James's proposal."

"What proposal?"

By now the whole class knew what Sirius and Marlene were referring to and were laughing their heads off, all except for Snape, Tiffany and Tiffany's friends. Sirius smirked and yelled excitedly, "James and Lily are finally going out."

"Oh, really?" Slughorn cooed in his warbling way to the pair. "Congratulations, Lily dear. And you too, James m'boy."

Lily flushed bright pink. "Thanks, professor."

"You're welcome, Lily. Which leads me into today's topic, which is Amorentia. I know we learned about it last year, but I'd like to review very quickly. What is this potion, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus sat up straighter and answered quickly, "Amorentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. It creates obsession that strengthens as the life of the potion progresses. It can be recognized by the distinctive mother of pearl sheen and its steam, which rises in characteristic circles."

"Excellent, Mr. Lupin. Ten points to Gryffindor. And who can tell me what it smells like? Miss Evans, of course."

"It smells different to each person."

"Another ten points to Gryffindor. I'll give you an extra fifteen if you tell me what it smells like to you?"

Lily smiled weakly and came up besides the cauldron in front, taking in the lovely stench. "To me, It smells like brand new books, and lilies, and er, lemon and sage." She blushed before scurrying back to her seat.

James's husky breath was in her ear when she sat back down. "I wear sage and lemon colone," he whispered in her ear.

She blushed prettily. "Really?"

He nodded, smiling widely before both refocused their attention on the professor, who was explaining the lesson for the day.

"So, class, today and until the week before midterms, we are going to do a project for Amortentia. Won't that be fun? In partners of my choosing, you will create Amortentia and a study of it and its dangers, uses, and more. The report should be at least four feet of parchment, for my excellent students," his eyes twinkled over Lily and Snape, "I expect six feet. Now here are the partners, get started after I list all the partnerships. Severus Snape, from Slytherin, and Lacey White, from Ravenclaw; Anthony Macmillan, from Hufflepuff, and Sabrina Boot, from Ravenclaw; David Cho and Tiffany Lim, both from Ravenclaw; Peter Pettigrew, from Gryffindor, and Sarah Abbott, from Hufflepuff; Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon, both Gryffindors; Remus Lupin and Alice Fortesque, both Gryffindors; and finally James Potter and Lily Evans, both Gryffindors as well. Class, enjoy the project and get started! It is due the fifteenth of December."

The class scrambled to join their new partners as Slughorn clapped his great wrinkled hands together.

Lily and James looked at each other shyly. "Lily, so what's first?"

Lily grinned. "You don't know, James?"

"Hey," he replied easily, "Potions is my worst subject. The only reason I got an E on the OWL was because of Remus."

"Well, first we start out by doing a bit of complicated stuff with some of the ingredients, and then we let it simmer for a week. We can work on the report, then," she replied, looking up from her textbook into James's sparkling eyes. "Next we have to work in the potion for another three days, and it'll be done. Then we'll have the rest of the time to work on the report."

"Okay," James replied. "So how do we start?"

Lily frowned at the textbook page, a small crease appearing on her forehead that James loved and admired. "We take eight rose thorns and crush them before heating them into a pasty mush for thirty eight seconds. Can you get them from the cupboards, James?"

He nodded and planted a kiss on her hair before walking over to the cupboard, not noticing the smile creeping onto Lily's face.

When her returned he crushed them with his paddle and poured the remains into the cauldron. Lily asked for some peppermint next, which he hurried off to fetch while she counted out the seconds for heating the thorns.

When he returned, she took her knife and carefully cut the peppermint into small even pieces. Before long, her hand began shaking. James placed his hand over hers to stop the shaking and together they cut the peppermint and sprinkled it over the cauldron. Their friends watched their interactions from afar, noticing the way Lily's cheeks and the back of James's neck were permanently pink.

"Oh, James, we need some sopophorus beans, can you get them?"

When he was back from the storage cupboards yet another time, he began to cut the beans with difficulty, as they had a tendency to run away. Lily patiently showed him, their hands brushing, how to crush the beans and their potion turned the turquoise color described in the textbook exactly.

"Thanks, Lils. Where'd you learn that?"

She winked at him. "I tried it as an experiment last year when we had to make the Draught of Living Death and it worked perfectly."

The pair sat down and looked around, no one else was finished. "So, Lils, I'm really glad you said yes."

She grinned for what felt like the millionth time that day and looked at her hands. "Me too. I know I almost said no, but I love you an there's no way to get rid of it, so yeah."

"D'you want to know what I smell in the Amortentia?"

Lily nodded.

"Broomsticks, pie, and your rose perfume."

"I guess we're stuck with each other then, huh?"

"I'm glad to be stuck with such a beautiful girl."

James circled his arm around Lily's waist, and for the remaining ten minutes of class, they sat in comfortable silence, Lily's head in the crook of James's neck, and James's arm around her waist.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy the Jily fluff! This is sort of a filler, sorry. . .

-mellarkable5678


	12. Confrontation

Chapter 12: Confrontation

It was a cold Saturday night and the world seemed to have become winter overnight. The Whomping Willow was covered in white delicate icicles, and snow covered the grounds. Each tower was capped in white and snowflakes danced in circles gaily. In contrast, the corridors inside the castle shook with icy wind and students walked swiftly down the halls, anxious to get back to their warm beds. The Gryffindor Common Room was crowded every night as its occupants huddled for warmth and even the Slytherins were hiding in their dungeon for warmth.

All except one Slytherin. A greasy black haired, pale, clammy skinned boy with eyes that were pits of darkness was strutting along the castle in his usual billowing black Hogwarts robe, looking for a certain Gryffindor.

Meanwhile, the Marauders and Lily Evans were just getting up from dinner in the Great Hall. Lily was dressed warmly in tight jeans, tall boots, a purple wrap sweater, and her hair was tied up in a elaborate French braid. James's arm was wrapped securely around her waist and her head was resting lightly on his shoulder. The pair was walking slightly behind the other Marauders, Sirius and Peter laughing and joking wildly and Remus following behind, glancing back at the couple every few moments to smile at them.

The five had made it halfway back to the warm confines of Gryffindor tower when they found their path blocked by a sneering figure.

Peter fell back into the crowd, behind James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily. Remus stepped back to stand with Lily as James and Sirius walked up to the boy. It was like they had exactly planned this in case of emergency, which, in fact, they had.

"What do you want, Snivellus?" challenged James, standing with Sirius in a protective stance.

Severus looked up at James with pleading eyes. "Can we just talk for a moment, Potter?"

James stared menacingly down into Snape's pit shaped eyes, waiting for him to cower under his death stare. When Snape didn't flinch, James nodded, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Sirius, Remus, Peter, take Lily back to the common room."

Lily angered up immediately. "James, I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself…"

"Lils, this isn't about protecting you. We're just going to have a quick conversation and then I'll be back, alright?"

Lily sighed. "Alright, but be quick about it." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him quickly. "See you soon."

As Lily left, Sirius attempted to stay behind, making his puppy dog face at him. "You too, Padfoot," James yelled down the hall. Sirius put on a pouting expression, but turned around and went down the hall with the others.

James turned back to Snape. "Alright Snape, what'd you want?"

With a smirk on his face, he replied with a greasy, slimy voice in return, "Potter, if you hurt her I'll kill you."

"Hurt who?"

"Don't play stupid. Lily, of course."

"And why would I hurt her? Lily's the most amazing girl the world has ever seen! I love her and would never hurt her!"

"Well, Potter, when we were fifth years, she would come crying about how stupid Potter insulted her or the idiot toerag was mean to her, again and again."

James grabbed Snape by the shoulder and pushed him roughly against the wall. "In case you've missed it, Snivellus, I've grown up a lot from the arsehole I used to be in fifth year. I'm a better man now. So you'd do well to remember it."

Snape sighed as James let go. "Just…just protect her, okay Potter? If anything happened to her I'd likely die or want to kill myself for the rest of my sorry miserable life."

"Why do you care, Snape? You called her a Mudblood and now you expect her just to be perfectly alright."

"Potter, I made a grave mistake that night. I always lov-just protect her, okay?"

"Snape, are you in love with my girlfriend?"

Snape ignored him. "Just protect her, okay?"

"Okay, of course I will, I live and breathe for her. I love Lily. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. But show me your Patronus, Snape?"

Snape pulled out his want and muttered, "Expecto Patronum!"

A doe whisked out of his wand and galloped down the hallway.

"Well, Snape, either you are in love with me or you love Lily and she doesn't love you back."

"What do you mean, Potter? What absurd fairytale is this?"

"It is commonly known that if two people's Patronuses match, or correspond, they are destined to be together. Of course, they don't have to match for they to be soul mates, but it runs in the Potter family, usually skipping a generation. My parents' Patronuses don't match but my grandparents' do. Lily hasn't produced a Patronus yet, but since mine is a stag, I'm hoping hers will be a doe. And if hers is a doe and so is yours, it probably means you have unrequited love for her."

"Fine, Potter. Whatever. Just…just don't hurt her, protect her with your life, and I'll be alright, okay?"

"Okay, Snivellus. You've got yourself a deal. Just don't steal Lily."

"Potter, not a word of this conversation to anyone. If they find out of my…"

"I understand. See you, Snape."

Snape inclined his head. "Potter."

They headed in opposite directions to their house common rooms, Snape with a new spring in his step, James with a weary walk, tired from the long day of Quidditch in the snow.

James entered the red and gold room wearily, where his friends, Lily, Alice, and Marlene were waiting for him. He immediately sat down at Lily's side, his hand automatically curling around her waist. She snuggled into him, tucking her feet up. No words needed to be said, and the pair fell asleep quietly, Lily's head on James's shoulder, her hands in his lap, James's head resting on top of her head, his arm tucked around her waist, pulling them closer together.

* * *

A/N-I know I was asked for a James/Snape confrontation, so I hope this doesn't disappoint! Please review, and look for the Patronus lesson next week! -mellarkable5678


	13. Patronus

Chapter 13: Patronus

Christmas had arrived suddenly at Hogwarts. The students went to bed one night with the halls bitter cold, with drafts and plain as a board, and woke up the next morning to wreaths hanging from every door, magic mistletoe floating in each corridor, and trees lining the Great Hall. Holiday music was heard faintly playing in the hallways, as students hummed along to classics like 'God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs'. The holiday spirit was fresh in the air, as pine became an apparent smell, gingerbread was served daily, and the teachers began wearing their red and green best; Slughorn in his red and green striped flamboyant robes, Flitwick in red with green stars, Dumbledore in robes of red like Father Christmas, and even McGonagall was wearing her usual green robes with red trimming. Spirits were as high as the tinsel that hung from the ceiling, and this particular mood was apparent in the group of seven that flocked joyfully in the Great Hall, preparing to go to class.

Alice, Marlene, Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, and Lily all were dressed in their warmest sweaters to accommodate for the picturesque snow that fell in drifts outside. Lily and James were holding hands, and Sirius's arm was slung over Marlene's back as the pack walked to the Transfiguration classroom.

Professor McGonagall was waiting, her strict figure standing tall at the front of the classroom as her students came laughing into her classroom. As the bell rang, she knocked her wand against the table, causing sparks to fly and efficiently getting the class's attention.

When Lily looked up at the board, there was one word there that made her heart plummet and her spirits fly downward into the depths of despair.

'PATRONUS-TODAY'

Lily gulped. She had not been able to produce a Patronus yet and didn't like failing at something. Her happy demeanor was gone and she slumped slightly in her seat as Professor McGonagall finished her long explanation and ordered the class to begin.

Lily stood up and sighed. She pulled out her wand and said, "Expecto Patronum!" She was thinking of when she found out she was a witch and there was a magical world that she belonged to.

Only silver wisp appeared in front of her which soon dissipated. She sighed through her mouth, before a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist. "Hello James," she huffed.

"Hi, Lils," he breathed back into her ear.

Lily shivered, then untangled herself from him. He looked at her sadly, his arms still spread wide. "Hi, Jamie. I can't do it."

"Do what?" He asked slowly, sensing her tentativeness and frustration.

"I can't make a Patronus! All I ever can make is silver smoke."

"What's your memory?"

Lily hesitantly said, "Uh, I'll tell you if you tell me yours."

James grinned, his handsome features stretching wide across his face. "I think of you, Lily. It's not happy, exactly, but it is at the same time, the happiest I've ever felt. Just you, smiling, flipping your hair over your shoulder, laughing a my jokes, laughing at my stupidity, kissing me on the cheek, hugging me, your head on my shoulder, my lips on yours; just anything you."

Lily looked down at her feet and sighed. She felt bad, James had this lovely memory and all she had was failure. A small crystal tear pricked her eyelid before falling slowly and splashing on the floor.

"Lily? What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Lily replied, smiling, laughing and crying all at once, "Your memory is so perfect and pure compared to my crummy one."

"What is yours?"

"When I found out I was a witch when I was nine."

"Nine? Didn't you find out at age eleven?"

"No, Severus told me when I was nine years old when he saw me opening and closing a flower at the park for Petunia. She ran away cowardly, but I stayed and he told me I was a witch and all that."

"So you knew everything?"

"Everything."

"Like Hogwarts and the houses and the subjects..."

"And the Ministry of Magic and Azkaban? Yes."

"Well, as fascinating as that is, I think I know why your memory doesn't work."

"Why?"

"It's now tarnished because you see the horrors Snape has done, to you and everyone else. You can't think about the memory without thinking of how he betrayed you and that is making it not work."

"Oh."

"Exactly. Now, Lils, want my help with thinking of a memory?"

She smiled up at his hopeful gleaming face. "Okay, Jamie."

He instructed, "Close your eyes and relax your shoulders. Now think of something happy, anything, this isn't your memory. Just relax."

Lily loosened her tense body and sank in her knees. She felt calm and wonderful. Suddenly she felt a pair of lips land on hers. She kissed their familiar taste back quickly, before rearing back. "James!" she hissed. "Not here in class!"

James frowned with the cutest pout. "Aww, why not?"

"Cause I don't think two Heads should get detention from the deputy headmistress because we were snogging!"

James frowned again. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Thank you. Now, can we please get back to work?"

"Yes, love. So, think of someone who makes you the happiest person alive. Who is it?"

Lily thought. And thought. As she opened her mouth to say Alice and Marlene, the picture of James flew into her head. James and her snogging. James with the adorable pout face. James laughing. James smiling. James flying at Quidditch. James just sitting with his arm around her. And she realized, it was her short length boyfriend that brightened her day and made her the happiest person alive.

"You, James. You do," Lily said, smiling.

James heaved a sigh of relief. He had been holding his breath tensely, praying for an affirmative answer. "I'm glad, Lils. You know I feel the same. So anyways, think of just being with me and it'll come to you."

Lily closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She sighed as she felt herself slip into memories of James-James hugging her, James putting his arm around her, James smiling down at her, James kissing her for the first time. She opened her eyes, and breathed sharply. "Expecto Patronum!"

A gorgeous silver doe leaped out if her wand and began prancing around the room, before dissipating into silver mist.

McGonagall clapped her hands twice. "Excellent, Miss Evans!"

Lily grinned her thanks before returning to James's arms. "I did it! I did it!"

"You did!" he returned joyfully, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Do you want to see my Patronus?"

Lily nodded, her face still lit up with jubilation.

James took a deep inhale, before saying, "Expecto Patronum!"

A silver stag that matched Lily's doe flew gracefully around the room before disappearing with a pop.

Lily smiled tearfully up at James. "We have matching Patronuses?" she whispered ecstatically.

He nodded. "You know what that means, right?"

"We're soul mates."

"Yes!" he whispered happily before grabbing her around the waist. She shrieked with giggles, slapping him lightly on the arm, whispering not to do it in class.

When the pair had calmed, Lily smiled mischievously. "Well, I guess then..."

"What?" asked James curiously.

"I guess that I'm a girl going stag," she smiled.

James looked very confused, but Sirius, a ways away, laughed loudly. "Good one, Evans."

Lily smiled for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "Thanks."

* * *

A/N-I'm so sorry for the two week late update! I was sick, and then excuses, excuses, excuses. I'm so sorry, but I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review :) -mellarkable5678


	14. Christmas

Chapter 14: Christmas

James threw an arm around Lily's shoulder, grinning. She smiled up at him. "Hey you!"

"Hey, Lils. Ready for Christmas with the Potter family?"

Lily hesitated. "You're sure it works for you? Your parents won't mind and I won't be a bother?"

"No, Lily, you won't be a bother and my parents won't mind. You'll be the best help to them, Mum will love having another girl around the house."

"Alright, James."

"And your parents..."

"In Brazil, by now. They are going on a month long cruise throughout South America."

"Your sister..."

"With her ugly walrus fiancé that no one likes in Scotland for Christmas."

"Perfect, love."

"I'm glad you're happy with me. But I'm nervous."

"Nervous, why?"

"Nervous to meet to your parents. Do I wear muggle clothes or wizarding robes? I bought some with my best pureblood friends in Hogsmeade just in case and brought literally my entire Muggle closet. I have like three trunks. I'm not even that kind of girly girl! I like clothes but I'm not obsessed. And now...oh Merlin, James! Help."

"Lily, Lily, Lily! Calm down. My parents, yes I know they are rich and pureblood and all that but they wear Muggle clothes but there is a New Year's Eve Ball with Muggle clothes and a fancy Christmas dinner. Those are the only times you'll have to wear Wizarding clothes, but since girls wear dresses here, you're a Muggle girl the whole way."

Lily smiled back up to him. "Yes, I will, Jamie."

He hugged her in tight. "Looking forward to it, love."

Lily stood in front of the mirror in the Heads compartment. Tugging her ivory sweater down so it reached just below the button of her black corduroy pants, she pulled on her knee high leather black boots, laced them up and tied them with a neat bow at the top. She pulled out her brush and combed her hair so it hung in graceful curls to her ribs, before putting forest green studs in her ears. She pulled on her button up forest green coat that hung to just beneath her sweater and approved herself before walking out to see James in the main room.

James stood up in his tight black slacks and green collared shirt before throwing a jacket over his self. He grinned as Lily came floating into the room, crossed over to him and kissed him in the cheek. He pulled her into his lap. "Hello, Lils. You look brilliant."

She blushed. "Thanks Jamie. You look great too."

He smirked, "Don't I know it," before kissing her firmly. He slid his tongue across her lower lip before she pulled back firmly.

"No, James! You'll mess up my makeup!"

He laughed. "Alright, alright! You're awfully uneasy about meeting your boyfriend's parents, you know."

She smiled half out. "I'm just nervous."

He hugged her tightly, "I know, Lily flower. I know."

Lily and James walked out to Platform 9 3/4 together, their hands clasped. James had both Lily's and his bags on his shoulder and their trunks would be picked up by James's family's house elves.

James had his hazel eyes on the lookout for his parents. But as it turns out he didn't have to, for his parents came rushing towards him. "Jamie!" cried Dorea Potter, before throwing her arms around his body. "We missed you!"

Charlus Potter clapped his hand on his son's back. "Good to see you, son."

Dorea turned to Lily. "And you must be Lily Evans! I've heard so many stories about the girl James was smitten with...how you did this, or made prefect..."

James turned bright red. "Mum!"

Lily laughed softly, placing her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "That's so... what I mean to say is... Wow, Mrs. Potter!"

"Oh please, call me Dora, everyone does!"

"And it's nice to meet you as well, Mr. Potter."

"Certainly, Lily. Call me Charlie."

Lily smiled back nervously to the warmly grinning man. Suddenly out of the blue, a huge boy came hurtling out of the train, yelling, "Mum! Dad!"

Sirius Black hugged Mrs. Potter around the middle tightly. She patted him on the back clumsily before greeting him accordingly. Sirius, then turned to Mr. Potter, shaking his hand.

Lily turned to James. "Sirius lives with you?"

James nodded. "He ran away when he was sixteen. Couldn't take all the pureblood stuff and his family putting him down anymore. Now he lives with us but he's planning to get a flat after school with the inheritance from his Great-Uncle Alfred."

Lily nodded. "That's cool that you could just take him in and your parents automatically treat him as a son."

James grinned. "He's like my brother and my parents' son."  
She, Sirius, and James followed the Potters out of the Platform towards a silver car that was parked just outside.

Lily stood staring in the mirror for what felt like the millionth time that day. James told her that his parents dressed formal for dinner so she knew that her previous jeans and boots outfit just wouldn't cut it. She was dressed in the fifth outfit of the evening, an ivory, lacy cocktail dress with ivory wedges, that had ribbons that tied up around her legs until her mid-calf. She had put her hair in a high sophisticated bun and done her makeup so her eyes and lips were accented heavily and her cheeks looked slightly upturned.  
Finally declaring herself presentable, Lily took a step towards the door and promptly fell to a sitting position.

Sighing heavily, she heaved herself off of the floor and walked towards the dining hall as quickly as was possible.

Twenty minutes later, she had descended the staircase and was about to enter the dining hall. Sighing to calm her nerves, she nervously pushed the door and entered the room. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were already seated, but neither James nor Sirius were in sight.

"Come in, Lily," invited Dora.

Lily smiled and nodded. She walked carefully over to the designated spot and sat down as quickly as possible.

"Shoes?" Dora said sympathetically.

Lily shrugged. "They're fine."

Dora gave a tinkling laugh. "Darling, when I first had dinner with the Potter family and Charlie's parents, I wore the most ridiculous shoes and dress that I could barely walk. I think you did the same?"

Lily nodded sheepishly.

Dora continued to tell Lily stories, mostly embarrassing ones about James, until they reached one if the most embarrassing ones of all.  
"So, James was seven and we were going to my parents' house, who were still alive at the time. James, before dinner, decided he was going to be a girl and dressed up in my mother's long red sparkly dress and high heels, along with some necklaces. My mother took one look at him and shrieked. She insisted he take her clothes off, so he did, right there. But he took off all his 'man' clothes before hand, so he was completely naked."

James entered the room at that point and saw Lily and his mother shrieking with laughter. He sighed, shook his head, and made his way over to his seat when Sirius entered the room. He grinned mischievously. "Did Mum tell you the story about James's dress up experience?"

Lily nodded, still giggling.

Sirius laughed. "James gets so embarrassed when we tell that story. His ears always turn red."

The women turned to look at James, whose ears were indeed red, which sent them into more fits of laughter. Charlie only shook his head and called the house elf to bring out dinner.

Lily stood at the edge of the doorway, watching the snow drift down onto the ground. The clean, white, pureness of the scene made it seem even more beautiful, even with the dark grey sky.

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, "Are you okay, Evans?"

Lily smiled, sensing the infrequent sensitivity and seriousness in Sirius's voice. "Yes, Black. Just happy it's Christmas. Happy to forget about the horrors in the world for one short day. Happy to have the best friends and a boyfriend that anyone could ask for."

Sirius grinned and his voice changed back to its joking tone. "I know I'm one of those fabulous friends you talk about."

Lily smiled before pulling her hair back into a tight ponytail. "In your dreams, Black," she said, before racing him in the unspoken agreement to get to the mound of snow first.

James walked outside only to discover his best friend and his girlfriend in a full blown snowball fight. Snow was flying across the horizon and Lily was laughing, his eyes lit up with excitement, as Sirius hollered that he was going to win, when his wet state was clearly stating otherwise.  
James called out, "Hold on, hold on. How is it that neither of you thought to invite me?"

Lily and Sirius looked at each other and shrugged simultaneously. "I don't know," they said sheepishly in sync.

James grinned. "Mind if I join you?"

Lily nodded and held out her hand. "Coming?"

James reached for her hand and the pair and Sirius jogged over laughing to where they started a three way snowball fight and continued on to make snow angels.

James was sitting lonely by his fireplace on December 23rd. The embers were slowly dying as the warmness of the room fell to a more comfortable temperature. He stretched out his legs, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. The Quidditch magazine he was reading fell to the floor and he was too lazy to pick it up.

A soft hand fell on James's shoulder. James shoved his glasses back onto his face, ran his hand through his already rumpled hair, and smiled up at his girlfriend.

"Hey Lils," he said quietly.

She smiled down at him before coming to sit next to him and placing her head in his lap and gazing doe-eyed up at him. James grinned giddily down at his peaceful girlfriend who was resting her school.

"Hey Lils?"

"Yeah honey?" She smiled up at him.

"I... I lo... I hope that you're having a great time this vacation."

"I am, Jamie."

"I'm glad, Lily pie."

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She smiled before closing her eyes again, her eyelashes fluttering shut. James resumed reading his Quidditch magazine as Lily fell asleep in his lap.

Lily ran down the wooden steps, taking them two at a time to get down to see the Christmas tree.

She walked slowly to the door before her emerald eyes were covered by a pair of calluses hands. She huffed impatiently. "James! Let me see the tree!"

"You've gotta see it the proper way Lils."

"Don't call me Lils when you're torturing me!"

"Sorry, Lily pie."

"No!"

"Lily bean."

"No nicknames until I see the tree!"

"Fine, fine."

Lily heard the doors open before the hands were removed from her eyes. She gasped at the pure gorgeousness of the huge 25 foot tall tree in front of her with the perfectly placed ornaments and candles all over the tree.

"Jamie... I love it! It's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you love it, Lils."

Lily stared at her reflection in the mirror, with her straight auburn hair reaching to her ribs. She stared at the sparkly green dress she was wearing that tightened at her ribs and floated with a pouf down to her mid-calf. She wore matching forest green heels and dangling earrings. As she made her way down quickly down the grand staircase, she immediately bumped into Sirius.

"Hey, Sirius."

"Hey, Lily."

"I'm super hungry. You?"

"Same. Thank you for your gift by the way, I'm sure that the wallet will come in handy."

"And, uh... The same for the cologne."

"My pleasure, milady," he said with a bow as Lily giggled.

Lily followed the robed Sirius inside the room where all three Potters were already seated. James stood immediately as Lily glided in and pushed her chair in for her as she sat. "Thank you, thank you Mr. and Mrs. Potter, for your lovely gift. I loved all the books!"

"You're welcome Lily!" laughed Dorea. "And please, call us Dora and Charlie."

Lily smiled and nodded before turning to James. "And thanks for the perfume and the necklace and the earrings."

"No problem, Lily pie. And thanks for the robes and the book. I love both of them."

"Same to you, Jamie," she said sweetly and the two shared a special smile before James reached over to take her hand.

"Well, thanks for the love over here," muttered Sirius.

The group burst into happy laughter and proceeded to have a scrumptious Christmas dinner with light, cheerful conversation.

* * *

A/N- hello my faithful readers! I know you have been waiting impatiently for the next chapter and it has come! I hope you enjoyed the fluff and please drop a review for our favorite James Potter, because where I live it is his birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Sorry for the long wait, but REVIEW! And I update faster! Love ya! mellarkable5678


	15. Author's Note

Hello Avid Readers!

I'm so so sorry for the long break in posting. I am going to rewrite this entire story and repost everything. It's going to be entirely rewritten! Thanks for the original readers, and look for chapter one of the next Lily/James story soon!

-mellarkable5678


End file.
